Ghosts, Opera and Wooser
Synopsis "A murder in a locked room. The only people in the room were Wooser and the victim. The security camera footage shows Wooser yelling "Behold! This is the ultimate time table trick!" as he beats the victim to death with a time table. But for some reason he has an alibi? The detectives search for the true culprit, but..." '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Wooser is talking about the heroes in "ranger shows" and their notable roles. "Red is the leader, Blue is the cool guy, Green does nothing and Pink is the girl" and he just assumes that the fourth wall was thinking that he liked curry the whole time as the pink sticker drops from the yellow sign that it stuck to on Wooser's head. Wooser narrates of his aspirations of being a detective dressed like Sherlock Holmes from back in his youth and envisions following some footprints that led to Ajipon. Wooser stops narrating and notices the girls of Tantei Opera Milky Holmes and their cat enjoying some sausages that Darth Wooser is serving at the "Wooser Exhibition". As they are talking about other free samples in the vicinity, Wooser notes of thinking that detectives don't solve that many mysteries. In the next scene, Wooser is grilling an hefty amount of meat. He says that as people grow older, they tend to prefer fish over meat and lighter taste over stronger ones. Wooser exclaims that he's different from the others that have their tastes become simpler as they age from liking meat, money and girls much more as he grows older. He dances on the grill that he was using and shouts that he will continue to love and seek meat until the day that he dies. The grill that he was dancing on catches fire and burns him to a darkened crisp. Len shows up with a deep tan and says that all of Wooser's fat made him burn easily. Wooser sets up his bed, which is eerily decorated with pillows that say "no". After a mouse couple appears on Wooser's bookshelf, the "no" signs on the pillows turn into "yes" signs, a tissue box appears and the blue sheets turn red. As Wooser says that the sheets are ready, he walks into a tack, which he steps on and then slams into the corner of the bedroom drawer. Rin walks in wearing a white Wooser hoodie and marks the time for bed, but ends up finding Wooser's ghost alongside of his body on the bed together. After the ending credits, Wooser "Yellow" advertises the riddle from the official website for the episode as his ghost is hanging around his body with Rin watching TV as if there weren't a disembodied ghost around. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Ajipon * Darth Wooser * Len * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken (Plush Toy) * Rin Guest Characters * Sherlock Shellingfold * Cordelia Glauca * Hercule Barton * Nero Yuzurizaki * Kamaboko Points of Interest * The guest characters of this episode of the Wooser franchise are Sherlock, Cordelia, Hercule, Nero and their cat, Kamaboko of the Tantei Opera Milky Holmes franchise. * Wooser happens to reference the Power Rangers and the colors that are often described in the scene before the opening credits. Most notably, the first Power Ranger series. * In the interludes, there is a pink-colored Wooser. However, that is not to be Oshirase Wooser, whom actually debuts in the Awakening Arc. * Len's dark tan also happens to be an ode to the "Ganguro" look, which was a Japanese trend since the mid-1990's. * A poster of "Woosercell" can be seen on the wall where Rin comes in on the bedroom scene as a reference to Episode 4. * Another poster in Wooser's room (named "Wooser Wars") references Star Wars directly and depicts Rin, Len, Wooser and Darth Wooser fighting with lightsabers. * The locked room murder case that was referenced in this episode's synopsis becomes a plot device in Phantasmagoric Arc, Episode 11 with the exception of Wooser being the murderer. Category:Episodes Category:Season One